


A Personal Goal

by orphan_account



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Bluhen - Freeform, Damn, El Search Party tea time, I mean, also Haivan is kinda a bitch, bluhen has such a neat character arc, but - Freeform, but its there, but yeah, ciel has tea time, he's not in this at all, i had to go and read all the stories, i just wanted to say that haivan is a BITCH, i legit though she stayed behind, its just mentioned, legit just vibing, lowkey kinda forgot rose went to the demon realm too lol, ok, shes there apparently, simping for ain, so i really love ain, stupid bitch, they're not even in rigormor yet in this little thing, too lazy to correct that, whore, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, Ain! You found a personal goal? Tell me! What is it?”There’s a gentle smile on the priest’s face, yet a far away look in his eyes.“That’s a secret.” He says with a foreign tone. “I’ll tell you someday.”
Relationships: Ainchase Ishmael & Rena Erindel
Kudos: 9





	A Personal Goal

Ainchase Ishmael is an enigma amongst the el search party. In some ways, even more so than Add. He isn’t the oldest, nor is he the youngest, yet nobody but himself can properly estimate that. He is the only one that knows himself, whilst he knows the others in and out. Even those that have yet to speak a word of their past- he knows volumes about them.

Although other things besides a menial thing like that make him stand out.

The way he realizes he speaks to the el party members after he disappears, the way he holds himself around Elsword and the demons. The way he finds himself so incredibly weak and vulnerable next to even a fragment of Henir, the way he can feel his stomach churning at just the mention of the name. They all have scars, yet Ain is fairly certain he is the one that suffers the most from them, especially during a time like this.

And these things have started to unravel his secret, he’s sure. Especially after the whole ordeal with the Seed of Life and Lu. Someone was going to figure out something was certainly far stranger than necessary with him, and uncover the secret he would’ve preferred to not let out. Unfortunately for him, the only people he knew could uncover such a secret were the ones he attempted to distance from him the most. Mr. Ancient and Miss Demon, or he supposed, in more respectable terms, the brawler and queen.

Lu undoubtedly had already begun to assume something. After all, the monster wouldn't have been born of the seed without life El energy. It was common knowledge amongst the people of Elrianode and those of their party that that wasn’t just something that someone had. Not even Elsword had something like that, although he certainly had ties to the El. And if Lu had begun deducing, Add was certainly going to be on his tail as well.

Yet, it hardly bothered the priest. It was simply nothing but a secret, and although he would prefer it to remain unspoken, he didn’t necessarily mind letting it out in the end.

After all, he was following them by his own will now.

When Rena had first told him to make his own personal goal, he found himself wanting to help restore the Goddesses’ power.

And although it’s certainly a goal he still holds to see through, his list has gotten significantly longer. Ainchase Ishmael has discovered a lot about himself thanks to the elf, but of course he had to credit a lot of it to the entire party as well.

Ain wants to stay with the El search party for as long as possible. He wants to become better friends with the members, to heal them in rough times, to share smiles during Ciel’s tea times, and see everyone become a stronger version of themselves. He slowly came to understand the feelings and emotions that came a long with these goals, with being acquainted with the party. Ain doesn’t want to lose them- He wants to be more human. He doesn’t want his friends to forget him again, even if they wouldn’t remember forgetting him once he came back once more- if he were ever to fade again. Seeing what almost happened to him, however, he couldn’t put it off entirely as a possibility.

But now, sitting around the soft glow of a warm campfire, Ain tells himself that this isn’t what he wants to be thinking about at the moment. Varnimyr is a tough, unforgiving realm, yet the friendly faces sitting around him, warm and cheery, make it bearable. A smile as warm as the flickering flames paints his face.

“Ms. Elf,” He opens his mouth to say, turning slightly to the green haired archer sitting besides him.

She turns with a curious expression, a smile on her face. “What is it, Ain?”

He shuts his eyes for a moment, turning back to the flames before reopening them, the red dancing in the emeralds of his eyes as he stares forward.

“I want to see the El party to the very end.” He says. “Not because somebody told me to. Not because it’s my mission, but. . .” Slowly, his head turns back to the archer, before it turns away once more, his gaze flickering to all the faces around him. Aisha bickering quietly with Elsword, Raven silently cleaning his Nasod arm, Add diligently working on some sort of science he could never understand, Ara and Elesis chatting peacefully, and Ciel and Lu speaking with Rose and Chung over hot cups of Lanox tea. “. . . But because I want to see where everyone will go someday. That is my goal.”

A surprised look settles in Rena’s eyes, yet her smile is fond and as warm as the fire, her hand soft as it rests on Ain’s shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that.” She whispers, patting him gently before pulling her hand back. “I can’t wait to see where you’ll go as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> thank you for reading  
> i didn't plan anything in this so uhmm it may sound a little wonky but that's ok  
> kinda?  
> lol idk
> 
> but basically i hard simp for ain and imean he's kinda hot in his maze outfit ngl  
> but that's not what this is about uhmmmmmm  
> but yeah basically i was rlly inspired by that one interaction between Rena nd Ain about his personal goals and about him slowly starting to realize his emotions and human attributes and idk i just thought that was really neat  
> i really need to put effort into my ains because they're all at like, 140k cp and lower,,,,,,, and that really sucks because i put A LOT of money into my ains, except at the time i literally had no idea how being strong worked in elsword lmaoooo  
> that was like three yrs ago tho so can u really blame me
> 
> ... althogh it kinda sucks that those ains are on my alt acc :(  
> i spent a lot of money on the charming servant ib bc i wanted that maid carry...
> 
> i opened like 200... and didnt get it  
> :(
> 
> its ok thogh  
> i got 4/5 white dragon set on my Aisha <3  
> ok  
> that's enough of this  
> just letting u know  
> i hard core simp for Ain  
> ok!!!!!!  
> bye i love u


End file.
